History
HISTORY: The 2nd Imperial Era is the current era of WA history. History With recruitment and success rampant, it was decided that WA should once again become an Empire. The End of the 3rd Fleet The 3rd Fleet would end after WA seemed to be on the rise once more and Emperor Dane the Proud proclaimed the start of the 2nd Empire. The WA Shuffle Many changes took place across WA following the start of the 2nd Empire. First, WA was separated into two branches, the Fleet and the Imperial Guard. The Lord Protector governed the Guard, and the Grand Admiral governed the Fleet. The Emperor overshadowed both as leader of the entire clan. New Admirals were listed, and many worthy members received promotions to fill up the new ranks. New platoons in the Eye of Odin were created based on houses and families. These platoons included the Dane Platoon, Dippity Platoon A, Dippity Platoon B, and the Cammander/Kilroy platoon. Following the resurgence of House Kilroy and House Cammander, the platoons were changed once more. Current State Currently, the Eye of Odin contains two platoons: Teutonic Order and Thor's Hammer. Various divisions and rough platoons fall under the two Fleets of WA. Category:History Category:Organization The 3rd Fleet Era was a period in WA's history prior to the 2nd Empire. Timeline The 3rd Fleet Era was a tumultuous time for WA. It produced many key influential members, but also had its share of problems. The Rise of WA WA had finally settled down, it seemed, when the 3rd Fleet came along. New members were recruited in late 2008 who would be influential for years to come, and this new generation would become the leaders of the Eye of Odin and various platoons and rough platoons within the clan. Morale was high, and WA seemed to be heading for greatness once more. The Warrior Incident Near the end of the 3rd Fleet, Moscow von Ruslandr discovered reasonable suspicion that Warrior, second in command of WA, was planning some sort of coup. Moscow sent out a PM to key members of the clan to inform them. The Council, which included veteran members of WA who assisted Fleet Admiral Dane in decision-making, was slowly taking power and overruling Dane on every count. Warrior, who was part of the Council, angrily posted a thread calling out Dane and other members for their apparent ineptitude. Moscow, worried about the well-being of Dane and WA, informed members of what had transpired. He hoped to keep it as secretive as possible while still dealing with the problem and making sure members were aware of the truth. Soon, the situation compounded and many members of the Council were outraged. Various members declared their resignations. Dane himself, upon his latest decisions being rejected by the Council, edited his posts in Moscow's messages to the members with various syllables of a Nordic phrase that translated to "Warrior beat me." Warrior, in a fit of rage, destroyed the forums. Although some key information had already been copied to other locations, the bulk of WA's posts and information on the forums was forever lost. However, the whole of WA quickly rallied behind Moscow and Dane, and despite losing many key veteran members, WA moved on. The End of the 3rd Fleet Dane declared the start of the 2nd Empire, and various changes took place within the ranking system. Many members were promoted to new roles, and most all of these members performed their duties well. Category:History The Empire is an organization of WA into a ranking system consisting of multiple fleets. Ranks Imperial Guard The Imperial Guard are the elite, loyal soldiers of the Empire who enforce order. They are, effectively, professional Knights. *'The Lord Protector:' The Emperor is at the very top of the Imperial Guard and the Fleet. Directly beneath the Emperor, heading the Imperial Guard, is the Lord Protector. The Lord Protectgor is second-in-command of the clan, along with the Grand Admiral. *'Wardens:' Underneath the Lord Protector are the Wardens of the Imperial Guard, who are elite, veteran members who can deal with tough situations. Wardens are champions of WA who have proven themselves a thousand times in combat and are immovable pillars of loyalty. *'Imperial Knights:' The Imperial Guard consists of Imperial Knights, who have the authority of a Captain. They travel from division to division, helping wherever help is needed. *'Imperial Commissars:' Imperial Commissars are Imperial Knights assigned to remain in a certain division, watching over and guiding the division. The Commissar does not lead the division, but is a source of guidance for its members and aids the division as best he can. The Fleet The Fleet is where the bulk of WA falls. It consists of the various divisions and platoons in the clan. *'The Grand Admiral:' The Grand Admiral oversees every fleet, reporting to the Emperor himself as second-in-command of the clan, along with the Lord Protector. He oversees new platoon creation and the organization of the fleets. *'Admirals:' Each Admiral governs a fleet, which consists of various divisions. The admirals are high-ranking individuals who make sure everything is running smoothly between divisions. *'Captains:' The Captains each run a division, guiding that division through thick and thin. It is their job to manage the various platoons within their division. *'Commanders:' The assistants to the Captains are the Commanders. These members are the eyes and ears of the Captain, helping him manage the division and observing and guiding the platoons. *'Lieutenants:' The Lieutenants lead individual platoons and rough platoons of the Warriors of Aesir. They make situation reports, rosters, promote and demote members, and manage their platoons as best they can. *'Lieutenant Junior Grades:' These members aid the Lieutenant and help wherever he is not available. *'Ensigns:' The main officers of a platoon, the Ensigns focus on keeping everyone in line and enforcing protocol. They also organize events and make sure promotions and demotions are given where they are due. *'Master Chiefs of the Navy:' These members are the top Enlisted rank, usually either well-proven, newer members or older members not currently on duty as an officer due to inactivity or other issues. *'Master Chief Petty Officers:' These members watch over the enlisted, guiding the newer members and enforcing protocol. *'Chief Petty Officers:' Hardened recruits who know the ropes of the clan and aim to be officers and guiding lights within WA. *'First Class Petty Officers:' This rank is awarded to active members who use protocol and understand the rules of the clan well. They have shown a steadfast commitment to WA. *'Second Class Petty Officers:' Active members who have shown they wish to be in WA and are willing to work hard. *'Third Class Petty Officers:' Occasionally, this rank is given to new recruits in special situations. A member who has remained in WA for some time and shown promise. *'Crewmen:' The basic rank of WA. *'Cadet' In mass recruitment, members are placed at this rank. It is normally a punishment rank for misbehaving members. The next step down from Cadet is usually being exiled. The History of WA's Empires The Warriors of Aesir were once before known as an Empire, this being called the First Empire. This was back in the glory days of WA. Eventually, WA returned to the fleet system. In recent years, WA returned to the Empire system once more, making it's current state the Second Empire. Category:History Category:Organization Imperial Decrees are issued by the Emperor as laws that effectively govern a certain aspect of protocol or other rules throughout the clan. Past Decrees The most recent form of the Imperial Decrees began with the dawn of the 2nd Empire. Imperial Reform Order #1 This Reform Order was effectively the first Imperial Decree. It was made by Lord Protector Ruslandr Rusling after consultation with Emperor Dane. In summary, it decreed that all future commanding officers of the Eye of Odin would have to be Knights, unless a Knight was unavailable or unsuitable for the position, in which case a non-Knight could be accepted. Imperial Mandate #4 This Mandate decreed that all members are asked to download and utilize the program known as Xfire. Since the decree, over fifty Warriors of Aesir have begun using the program. It has become a vital part of the clan itself. Imperial Mandate #5 This Decree was issued in order to prevent the chaos erupting from the huge scrambling of officers due to the creation of several new rough platoons. It essentially stated that no new rough platoons could be created for the time being, although Knights could still lead small platoons themselves. Category:History Category:Organization The Warriors of Aesir's Military Police (MP) are a group of members within the clan who uphold the law and rule of the clan as well as enforce protocol. These members in the past were hand selected individuals who were put through rigorous training and also served as role models for the rest of the clan. Their existence has been scattered over the many years of the clan and met with different levels of success with each appearance. Previous MP Leaders WA-Takaru {WA}Bahamut WA-Warrior WA-Darkwulf WA-IbloodRed (WA-Od1n) (under construction...) Usage of MP's Throughout History For the majority of the clans history, MP's have served as members who uphold Order and Protocol for the clan. During early existence they also served as spies and Intel gatherers for the clan. They served the Fleet Admiral/Emperor directly. In the early years they were composed of officers with-in the clan, and no enlisted had ever been given the title of MP. During another appearance however, the Officer requirement was lifted, and it was a title that was used as proving ground of enlisted members to become officers in the future. The MP's have remained dormant for many years after being disbanded between 2006-2007. Category:History Category:Organization Current State of MP's The MP's have been revived once again under House Cammander. Knights of House Cammander have the same role as MP's of old. Their task remains to uphold the law, be keepers of peace, and enforcers of protocol were applicable. Currently they exist only under House Cammander. The Dark Ages of WA are named such because they encompassed a time in which the clan's need was truly dire, and all seemed lost. Timeline The Dark Ages, much like the medieval times of old labeled as such, were filled with rash, barbaric actions as well as loss and grief. Beginnings This terrible time began when Emperor Dane was grounded. This lack of leadership would cause a chain of events that would lead to harsh times for WA, reminiscent even of the Ragnarok. Category:History The "Black Ops" of clan WA. Existed from 2004-2005, and met with much success although later came under-fire for its actions towards its final months and was later disbanded due to various reasons. This group contained the elite hackers and spies for Clan WA and was used for various missions throughout battle.net. At one point being a member of this group, meant to be amongst the greatest members of the WA. Introduction Upon entering the group, the members who founded the group trained the incoming SEALs in many forms of hacking, and spying. In times of need the SEALs were the A-Team stopping numerous threats and held enemy clans in check during some of the most dangerous times on Battle.net. The Fall of the WA SEALs This very notion would lead to it's down fall. As the SEALs role became more and more important, many members of the clan would stop at nothing to be apart of it. The power that came with the title drove many people to try to become a member for the wrong reasons. Despite the successes of the SEALs throughout its battle.net lifespan, it became more and more visible that the SEALs began to create somewhat a divide in the clan, and towards the end of 2005 the WA SEALs would be disbanded. Although the SEALs are no more, they remain a view of not only how powerful WA had become, but how dangerous power can be once in the wrong hands. Be it friend, or foe. Category:History Category:Organization